Buffing pads of the type used to apply moist finish treating materials such as polishes, waxes, glazes, cleaners and rubbing compounds to the finish of automobiles typically comprise a backing layer which may be of a tough material such as leather or canvas from which project fibers that may have been tufted through or sewn to the backing layer; or, in the case of natural sheep hide wool buffing pad, may have grown in the backing layer. Such pads tend to retain finish treating materials in the fibers which must be removed from the pad after it is used to retain its usefulness. Such pads may be cleaned by washing them in a suitable solvent and then drying them, however, this cleaning method usually requires sending the pads to a location other than that at which they are used. Preferably the pads are cleaned at the location at which they are used which has been done by directing a jet of air against the pad to dry the liquid vehicle or solvent in the treating material and then, in a separate step applying a plurality of rotatable coaxial star wheels against the fibers of the buffing pad as the pad is rotated to remove the dried residue of the treating materials, or digging that residue from the pads with instruments such as screwdriver, rods or putty knives.